Love from the past
by Lyra Terra
Summary: What happens when QuiGon discovers the MasterPadawan team that dissapeared on a doublemission? and what happens when that pair also happens to be QuiGon's and ObiWan's lovers? R&R plz!
1. Prolouge chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Qui-Gon discovers the Master-Padawan team that dissapeared on a double-mission? and what happens when that pair also happens to be Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's lovers?

"Obi-Wan, Mearad get out of here!" Qui-Gon shouted. He was on a ship called _The Rider_ with his fellow Jedi Knight Kanon Riddle. They had just chosen new apprentices, and gone on their first double-mission, and were under attack yet again. Seven dark Jedi closed in upon them, and he sent their padawans to safety.

"Bring child Yana with you!" added Kanon. One of the dark Jedi swung at her, missing her head by inches and singing the end of her long brown hair. She turned to make sure they left, and the pair was already down the hall. She faked to the right as Qui-Gon jumped over the enemies, slashing as he did so. Soon four of the dark Jedi were on the ground, unconscious or dead, they did not know. They decided to turn and follow their padawans, and ran down the hall. Kanon turned as she ran and used the force to push the Jedi against a wall. The apprentices were in the cockpit and trying to keep the ship upright.

"Master, the ship is going to fall apart any moment." Shouted Obi-Wan over the Sound of alarms going off. His Master looked around and caught Kanon's eye, there were two escape pods left.

"Obi-Wan, Mearad, Follow me." She took off to the room with the escape pods. She and her padawan in one, with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the other. She handed the child Yana to Qui-Gon, shut his pod and launched it. She went to launch hers, and it did not. Mearad tried several times also, and gave up. They headed for the cockpit.

"Do you really think you can pilot this thing safely master?" said Mearad nervously

"I think the ability to pilot anything is irrelevant. Strap yourself in Mearad." She strapped herself in and grabbed the controls. She told Mearad to look for a planet to land on. One without a lot of population. She found one called Tatooine. That would have to do.

She punched in the coordinates and began to head to tatooine. When they neared it, the whole back half of the ship blew away. They began to enter the atmosphere. They crashed in the middle of nowhere, and fell unconscious.

Hours, or days later, she did not know, she awoke. She looked around and saw desert. She stood up and felt pain in her head. She immediately sat back down. He felt her skull and found that her brown hair was matted with blood and her body was almost covered in it. She calmed herself and tried to heal. She looked for some water in the remains of the ship. She found some and set some aside for Mearad. She drank some, and then tried to wash some of the blood off herself. Then she heard her padawan stirring. She went over and helped her stand. She brought over her water. She drank some and then Kanon helped clean her cuts and wounds. Then they stood, and changed into less Jedi-like clothes, what they expected to be the style here. Then they gathered what little food and water they had, and set off.

Read and Review plz! tell me what u think, this is a first!


	2. A Surge in the Force

"Mearad, Stay here and wait for Shmi. Tell her I took Anakin to Watto's. She doesn't have to come today, I'll deal with Watto." Kanon said as she stepped out into the desert winds of Tatooine with nine year old Anakin Skywalker. It was now seven years later and Mearad was 18, and still, they did not have enough money to get off planet. Nobody knew they were not just average civilians. They even changed their names. The two almost never said Kanon or Mearad, mostly Adi and Bastila, two of Kanon's old Jedi friends.

"Hurry up Adi!" called Anakin from up the street. Kanon quickened her pace and entered into Watto's shop

" Angand Chut-Chut, nowc! Ganda doe wallya, Shmi?" _Go, clean, clean, now! Where is the woman, Shmi?_ The little blue creature Watto demanded to know.

"She took the day off, is that a problem?" she replied sarcastically, as if she didn't know the answer.

"No, No, thatsa ok." And he hurriedly flew off. Kanon called good-bye to Anakin and took off for the pod races. They were one of the few ways to make money around here. She hated betting on Sebulba. It annoyed her so much. And he was a jerk to everybody and cheated. She had seen him flash Anakin with his vents several times. However, she did make some money out of it.

Anakin, Hey Anni!" called Kanon as she stepped back into Watto's shop about mid-day. Seeing a girl and another creature she stopped. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't know there were customers, I'll wait." She said and backed up.

"No, Come on in. This is Padme and Jar-Jar." He said, gesturing at a teenage girl with long brown hair and a gungan

_"A Gungan? What in the world is a gungan doing on Tatooine?" _Thought Kanon. "My name is Adi, pleased to meet you." She introduced. Then she turned to Anakin. "I'm, headed back to the house to check on Bastila and Your mother. Good-bye Anni". And she set off for the house

"Bastila?" Kanon said as she entered the home

"Yes mast-Adi?" She said entering the room, correcting herself.

"Where's Shmi?"

"She awoke about three hours ago and fell asleep again, why?"

"Have you felt anything in the force lately?" she asked in a whisper.

"No master, Why?" she replied, curious

"Just Now, in Watto's shop, I felt a surge in the force, and well, there was a gungan in there, from Naboo. I think there may be a Jedi on Tatooine." Kanon said. It was good to be able to voice her opinion to somebody.

"Then, Oh Master! We can finally get back to Coruscant!" Cheered Mearad.

"Maybe, I still don't know, it might have been nothing, but one does hope…" and then Shmi stood up upstairs, and Kanon fell silent. She led Mearad back into the kitchen and they began to cook.


	3. Jedi and Podracing

R&R guys!

Several Hours Later Anakin arrived home and entered the hovel.

"Mom! Mom I'm home! Hey mom, these are my friends, Padme, Jar-Jar, and…uh…" he trailed off, not knowing the large man's name.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son has kindly offered us shelter." He said, extending his hand.

In the bedroom, Kanon's head perked up. _"Qui-Gon, Here? What in the world is he doing here?" _ She thought. She stood and changed into new clothes and headed downstairs while Mearad slept on. She stood out of sight and peered into the kitchen.

"Come out, there is nothing to hide." Came Qui-Gon's voice. She cautiously stepped into view. Anakin, Shmi, Qui-Gon, Padme, and Jar-Jar were sitting at the table.

_"Thank God he doesn't recognize me." _She thought. Her hair was no longer the dark shade of Brown it used to be, or her skin the same softness and color. The Suns of Tatooine had dyed her hair dark blonde and given her skin a tan and a rough appearance.

"Oh, this is Adi," Shmi said, standing to introduce Kanon. "Her daughter, Bastila, is asleep upstairs.

"Pleased to meet you Qui-Gon." She said extending her hand. Then she relized her mistake.

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Oh," she said, thinking quickly. "I heard your conversation earlier." She lied. Then Kanon noticed Anakin was staring intently at Qui-Gon and she seized the opportunity to change the subject. "Is there something you want to ask Qui-Gon anni?" she asked, sitting across from Qui-Gon, at the head of the table.

"Um, Yea… I've been wondering, are you a Jedi?" he asked Qui-Gon. Kanon nearly choked, but covered it and listened for his reply.

"What makes you say that?" he said calmly.

"Well, I saw your laser sword…" he admitted. "Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leaned back and smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so, you can't kill a Jedi." Anakin answered.

"How I wish that were so…" Kanon whispered. Qui-Gon looked at her, and then leaned forward.

"I can see there's no fooling you...You mustn't let anyone know about us... we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret." He answered.

"Wow, Corisant, how'd you end up out here in the outer rim?" he asked, confused and exited. Kanon wondered what he would think if she told him that _she_ had been a Jedi. She smiled at the thought.

"Our ship's broke and we are stranded until we can fix it." Padme answered.

"I can help, I can fix anything!" Anakin said, looking around.

"Anakin, I know you can, but first I think they need parts. That's why they were at watto's shop in the first place, correct?" She looked at Qui-Gon for agreement. He nodded.

"And wit no-nuttin molla to trade…" Jar-Jar said.

"We could be stuck here for a long time." Finished Padme

"Is there anybody friendly to the republic out here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, nobody."

"These junkyard dealers must have a weakness of some sort." Qui-Gon insisted.

"Gambling." Kanon answered.

"Everything depends on those awful races." Shmi added.

"Gambling can be a very powerful ally if used correctly." Qui-Gon quoted the old Jedi.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever... There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..."

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you..."

"I don't want you to Anni. I die every time watto makes you do it..."

"But Mom, I love it... and they need help... they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Shmi, you always tell anni and I that the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other." Kanon said, looking at her. A silence hushes the room.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to endanger your son. We'll find another way." Padme said, reassuring Shmi.

"No, No there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Tell me what ya think!


	4. Catching on

plz review people! i wanna kno what u think!

After the dinner, Qui-Gon stayed to help clean up while Anakin, R2, and Padme, went back to see Anakin's protocol droid. Kanon had disappeared with Mearad. Once he finished, he went in search of them. He found the pair on the balcony in whisper conversation.

"_They look familiar…"_ he thought vaguely. He cleared his throat loudly. They hushed quickly and turned on the spot. _"Yes… those eyes look familiar in the moon light." _ He thought. "Is this your daughter? Bastila?" he asked calmly.

"Yes it is. Bastila, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, _Jedi_ Knight." She said, introducing them, and staring at Mearad.

"_Qui-Gon? Master, what is he here for?"_ Mearad thought.

"_I'm not sure, I think they are stranded, and from what I remember, Obi-Wan was his apprentice."_ Kanon replied. Mearad nearly fell over beginning to laugh. Qui-Gon looked confused, and Kanon began to smile.

"May I ask what the laughter is for?" he said.

"You may ask, but you might not get an answer." Mearad replied boldly, turning around and facing away from the two.

"_Mearad! We may not be on Coruscant, but you still show respect to other Jedi Masters, you understand?" _Mearad nodded, still laughing.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't quite have manners down yet. So do you have an apprentice?" Kanon said, turning back to Qui-Gon.

"Yes, I have a nineteen year old padawan name Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is still on the ship." At the last comment, Mearad started laughing again. Kanon sighed.

"Bastila, go to bed." She called.

"Yes _Adi_." She replied. And hurried off, lost in memories of the Jedi.

"You allow her to call you by your first name? That's more and more uncommon nowadays." Qui-Gon said aloud.

"Yes, it gives her a sense of adulthood." She replied, tired.

"Even so, in the Jedi, only the best of friends can call each other without saying master, apprentice, or Jedi before. Even then they only sometimes use it." Qui-Gon explained.

"I knew that." she said, and then catching her second mistake.

"How did you know that?" Qui-Gon asked, puzzled.

"I didn't always live on Tatooine."

"Coruscant?" Qui-Gon suggested.

"_Dang it, he's catching on"_ Kanon thought "Yes."

"How long ago?"

"We came to tatooine from Coruscant when Mea-Bastila was about 13, seven years ago."

"Why did you choose Tatooine, of all planets?" Qui-Gon wondered aloud.

"That's our business. But I will tell you this, we are also stranded here. Perhaps we can help each other off this planet."

"Perhaps we can."

"_I hope we can." _Kanon thought. She said goodnight and followed Mearad into their room. She lay awake for hours in thought and meditation until tiredness finally consumed her.

so wadda think? stupid funny crappy good bad awful, what?


	5. Well we were broke its true

review people! plz! (thanx bealely 4 reviewing!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boy tells me you wanta sponser him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." said Watto as Qui-gon entered the little hut.

"My ship will be the entry fee." He pulled out a transportable holographic device that portrays the ship they arrived in. Watto studies it. He seems uncertain.

"It's not bad, Nubian, very valuable Watto." Kanon whispered in his ear. She was very persuasive, and gently used her old jedi skills, not enough for anybody to sense though.

"Its in good order," Qui-Gon caught what she did (not relising she used the force of course) and stared disapprovingly while she smiled, "except for the parts we need of course."

"Of course, but what will he ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take a long time to fix I think."

"It wasn't my fault! Sebulba flashed me with his vents."

"He actually saved the pod. Mostly." She added as an after thought. Qui-Gon nearly groaned aloud. She wasn't helping matters.

"The boy is good, no?"

"Well, I've acquired a pod in a game of chance. Fastest ever built." Kanon and Anakin smiled at each other.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship." At the last comment, padme nearly killed herself running down the stairs. He was betting _her_ ship? Kanon helped her up laughing. This was the reckless Qui-Gon she knew, always gambling when the odds were against him.

Watto is considering. "Either way you win watto." Kanon added.

Finally he agreed and slapped on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz tell me what u think, i wanna know if its worth continuing. short chapter, i kno, but it had to be included!


	6. Force sensitive and Romance

begining of romaticilness! not really tho. i donno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon stands on the back porch/ Balcony and is speaking into the comlink in his hand.

"Master, What if this plan fails? We could be stuck here a very long time." Obi-Wan's voice said thought the connection.

"A ship without a power supply will get us nowhere. And there is something about this boy." He finished and cut the connection. He places the comlink back on his belt and turns to see Kanon standing there, watching him. She walks out to the edge and looks over, and Qui-Gon follows. They look down upon Anakin, Mearad, Jar-Jar, and Padme are working on the pod, and jar-jar is getting in trouble again.

"You should be proud of helping to raise a boy like Anakin. He gives without any thought of reward." He said, gazing down at the carefree boy.

"He knows nothing of greed." She replied sadly. "He has…"

"Special powers?" he suggested, moving to the side of the balcony to get a better view.

"Yes…" Kanon agreed.

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes." He turned back to Kanon. "It's a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slaves life." She said moving to the opposite side of the balcony, moving the sun out of her eyes.

"The force is strong with him. That much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father. Shmi carried him, gave birth, raised him, she can't seem to explain what happened." She turned back to Qui-Gon. "If he was born in the republic he would be a Jedi, correct?"

"Yes, he would be."

"I thought so." She replied sadly and looking down.

"So does your daughter." He said, changing the subject "she has the force within her-"

"I know." She cut him off. "I told you we were stranded here. I never had enough money to send her back to Coruscant."

"Back, when were you there?"

"I told you earlier that we didn't always live on Tatooine."

"Yes… I remember." He trailed off in thought for a moment. "Is she really your daughter?" he asked carefully. Kanon faltered for a moment.

_"Does he know, or is it a lucky guess?"_ she wondered. "Of course she is! How dare you suggest something different!" she said, acting outraged. Her eyes seemed to gleam in the light in a way that reminded Qui-Gon of something.

"Do I know you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"No. you met me just a few days ago." She said carefully.

"Are you sure? You seem familiar." He said, moving closer again.

"Yes… im sure." She said, less confidently.

"Positive?" he said as he stepped in front of her and stared into her eyes. Those blue eyes just pieced right through her.

"Of, course…no…I don't know...you…" she mumbled until Qui-Gon scooped his arms around her and brushed his lips against hers gently. She relaxed in his arms and aloud his tongue entrance to her mouth. Her hands slid around his neck and waist, and her nails scratched his neck. A chill went down his back; he hadn't felt that for a while. He smiled.

_"Any moment now" _he thought. Then it happened. She had relaxed so much that he was able to probe her mind.

First he saw her being given a tour of the temple by Adi Galla, who was a teenager then.

Next she met Mace Windu, Tahl, and Himself (they were all teenagers)

Years later she was speaking with new friends, Sie, Cherry, and Eritha.

Last she was boarding _the Rider_, on her first official mission with a padawan.

He got what he wanted. He pulled away. She realized what happened and looked down.

"I don't think you are sure Kanon." He said smiling at her.

"How'd you figure it out?" she said, looking up.

"I'm a Jedi Knight Kanon, or did you forget?" he said, grinning. Kanon let out laughter and allowed his arms to support her. She hung her head back iin laughter as Qui-Gon thought that the Tatooine plant had made her more beautiful than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

its longer! next ones gonna b kinda short tho, sry!


	7. Bibbles message and pod works

Wow, this chapter was easy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...the Queen is upset... but absolutely no reply was sent. I made sure of that, but they still want to." Obi-Wan spoke of a message sent by Bibble from Naboo. Both Kanon and Qui-Gon were listening carefully.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Kanon said to Qui-Gon, loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear though the connection.

"Who was that master?"

"An old friend I've found. But back to our dilemma."

"What if it is true and the people are dying?" Obi- wan continued, uncertain.

"Either way we're running out of time." Qui-Gon sighed and signed off.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but there is nothing we can do about it. We have to get off this planet before were found."

"Then let's go down to dinner Qui-Gon." She replied, leading the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"But Anakin," said his friend, Kister." You don't know if this things even going to run!" he said.

"Well, it's about time we found out." Qui-Gon walking out of the hovel and picking up a delighted Anakin and placing him in the cockpit.

"Here Anni, use this Power Charge." Said Kanon handing him a new one.

"Yes!" he installed it and Kanon backed away with the rest. He turned on the pod.

"It's working! It's Working!" he shouted over the roar of the engines. Jar-Jar and Kister jumped into the air and Padme and Mearad cheered the way teenagers do. The two Jedi knights just smiled. Kanon turned around and saw Shmi standing on the balcony. She was smiling sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short, but it needed to be included, and i combine two chapters i previously and accidentally left out.! sry!


	8. MidiChloriant counts

R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit still, Anni. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon said as Anakin looked up at the stars for the seventh time. Kanon came out onto the balcony chuckling.

"Let me help." She sat down and held his arm still, allowing Anni to gaze at the stars.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?" Qui-Gon paused and looked up.

"Most of them." He returned to the cut.

"Has anyone been to them all?"

"Not likely." Answered Kanon

"I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!"

"There, good as new..." Qui-Gon said as Kanon let go of Anni's arm and Qui-Gon wiped the blood off his arm.

"Let me see that." Kanon whispered to Qui-Gon. She took the blood covered towel and his comlink.

"Annie, bedtime!" shmi called. Kanon wiped the blood onto the comlink ship.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Checking you blood for infections. Now go to bed. Now." She added. As Shmi came back to call him. As soon as he left Kanon spoke into the comlink.

"Obi-wan? Are you there?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Qui-Gon's friend. Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." She inserted the blooded chip into the comlink outlet and turned to Qui-Gon. I've been wondering about this for some time."

"Wait a minute...ok, I've got it."

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Kanon looked at Qui-Gon and he nodded, apparently he had wondered about Anakin's abilities as well. He reached out and took the comlink.

"All right. I've got it." Obi-wan confirmed

"What are your readings?"

"Something must be wrong with the transmission." Obi-wan said, confused.

"Here's a signal check." Qui-Gon said, playing with the buttons.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the readings off the chart... over twenty thousand."

"That's it then." Kanon said to Qui-Gon.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi- chlorian count that high." Obi-wan said into the comlink.

"No Jedi has." Kanon said quietly.

"So what does it mean master?"

"I'm not sure…" he said, looking up at shmi who stood in the doorway. She turned around and left the porch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R plz!


	9. So we made a wager or two

xx Zenon xx, Thank you for reviewing, it helped!

------------------------------------------------------

"...I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto said greedily.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think... I warn you, no funny business." Watto replied threateningly

"You don't think Anakin will win?" Qui-Gon said doubtfully

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why would you say that?" Qui-Gon asked confuse. Why would he enter the boy if he wasn't going to win?

"He always wins!" Watto starts to laugh. "I'm betting heavily on him."

Qui-Gon appears to think for a moment. "I'll take that bet." Watto stops suddenly and stares at Qui-Gon.

"What! What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new racing pod against... say... the boy and his mother."

"A Pod for slaves. I don't think so... well, perhaps. Just one...the mother, maybe...the boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much." Watto shakes his head.

"For the fastest Pod ever built?" watto continues to shake his head. "Both or no bet." Qui-Gon persisted

"No Pod's worth two slaves... not by a long shot... one slave or nothing."

"The boy, then..." Qui-Gon comprimised

"Well…" watto said, trying to find a way to only give Qui-Gon Shmi. "We'll let fate decide. I just happen to have a chance cube here." He pulls out a cube. Five sides are red, and one side is blue. "Blue it's the boy, red his mother..." Watto said nastily. He throws the cube on the floor and it rolls. Qui-Gon gently raises his hand to turn the cube to its one blue side. He looks up and smiles. Watto becomes angry.

"You won the small toss, outlander, boy you won't win the race, so... it makes little difference." He flies off to Anakin, Kister, and Padme, Siri and Shmi who came riding over on Eopies, pulling engines.

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee  
chobodd." He said to Anakin. _"Better stop your friend's betting or I'll end up owning him too!"_ he flew away smiling. Kanon walked over to Qui-Gon.

"Maybe you didn't break the vow, using the force for gambling." She said, smiling as she joined him in walking over to Anakin.

"Who says I did anything?" he said, pretending to be innocent. "The force works in mysterious ways Kanon." He stopped and lifted Anakin off of the Eopies.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later…" he answered, smiling.

He walked over to Kanon working on the engines. "What's bothering you?"

"Who says anything's bothering me?"

"Kanon." He answered, staring her down.

"Ok, ok, I sense that someone, maybe you, doesn't trust Anakin."

"That's it?"

"No. but I trust Anakin, I've looked after him for a long time. It hurts me to see that someone cant trust even a little child. And…" she added in haste to Qui-Gon's face, "I sense a great danger after the race, for all of us, especially the queen."

Did I ever talk about a queen?"

"No. but I can figure these things out Qui-Gon; you can be very obvious to the trained eye sometimes."

"Perhaps that's true, or perhaps I try to reveal certain things. To certain people." He added as he turned and walked back over to Anakin.

"...but Kitster's right, I will this time." Anakin said to Padme as Qui-Gon approached.

"Of Course you will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! praise or flames, either are welcome. oh yea, i'm headed to massachusetts...i stink at spelling...for a couple of days, so i cant update alot. but i'll updatw as soon as i get back!


	10. FromTheMinuteJabbaStartedOffThatRace

keep reviewing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the announcer's booth…

"Toogi! Toogie!" _Greetings_ "Toong mee cha kulkah du Boonta magi! tah oos azalus ooval Poddraces." _We have perfect weather today for the Boonta classic. The most hazardous of all Podraces_.

"That's absolutely right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid."

"La Yma beestoo." _Yes, there they are!_  
"I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system."

"...eh Gasgano doowa newpa Ord  
Petrovia!" _And Gasgano in the new Ord Pedrovia._  
"Two time winner, Boles Roor... "  
"Poo tula moosta, woe grane champio Sebulba du Pixelito! Splastyleeya bookie ookie!" _On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from Pixelito. By far the favorite today._  
"And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy." Anakin waves to the crowds happily.  
"Wampa peedunkee unko" _I hope he has better luck this time._  
"I see the flaggers are moving onto the track." An assortment of droids, people, and different aliens came out onto the track, holing up each racer's flag.

"O grandio lust, Jabba Du Hutt,  
amu intoe tah parena." _His honor, our glorious host, Jabba  
the Hutt has entered the arena._

"Chowbaso! Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madda hodrudda du wundee." _Welcome!_ "Sebulba tuta Pixelito..." selbulba stood up and the crowd cheers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be safe." Shmi said, hugging her son.

" I will, Mom. I promise." Anakin pulled away and finished getting ready

"...Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel, Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatoonine..." Jabba Continued. Anakin stands on a box and waves again at the crowd.

"You carry all our hopes." Padme said, kissing Anakin on the cheek.

"I won't let you down." Anakin replied. Selbulba comes around the side of his ship looking happy.

"Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo." _You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo._

"Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo." _Don't count on it, slime-ball._

Qui-Gon walks over and Sebulba walks away. He crouches down to Anakin and lifts him into his pod.

"Are you all set, Anni?" Anakin nods happily "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts." Qui-Gon suddenly smiles at Anakin. "May the Force be with you." He steps back and onto the spectator circle as it starts to rise.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked Kanon

"He's fine" Qui-Gon answered coming up behind her.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen..." began Padme

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." He replied to Padme's concerns

"You assume too much." Replied Padme and she turned to the other side to watch the race.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what do you think about the story?


	11. I knew who would win first place

"Start your engines." All the pod's energy beams ignite.

"An dare ovv!" _And they're off!_ Anakin's pod and another are left behind.

"Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled." Shmi, Padme, and Jar-Jar all look worried and disappointed. Qui-Gon and Kanon however stared at Anakin's pod as if their eyes were glued to it. If there had been a Jedi in the arena, they would have felt the force emitting from the spectator's circle. Finally, Anakin found the right switch and took off.

YAY! a new update

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today." Kanon went over to Shmi and Padme, who were holding a hand-held viewing screen that displayed the race. On it, Sebulba was in the lead with another pod.

They rounded the first turn in the track, but then Sebulba shoved the other pilot into a rock wall. Anakin is quicker than the other stragglers and catches up quickly.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn," reported the announcer. Shmi nearly fell. Clearly she was worried for her son.

Kanon gazed around the arena, looking for watto. He was laughing and cheering, confident in Anakin's defeat.

The announcer reported on the situation again. "At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker,"

On the view screen, Anakin finally caught up with Sebulba. The Dug moved over, trying to cut Anakin's engines with his side exhaust. Anakin narrowly avoided him, but was forced to go up a blocked off ramp. His pod flew off the end and into the air. Qui-Gon wondered what he would do. Then Anakin shut off his engines and seemed to hang in midair. Kanon wondered what the hell he was doing, turning off his engines, when he thrust them back on, landing in front of sebulba.

"Amazing!" cried the announcer. "A controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!"

Furious, Sebulba stayed on Anakin's tail, crowding him and pushing him through the turns. One of the parts on Anakin's pod fell off. Sebulba must've lossened it. His pod began to slow, and he almost stopped, but finally flipped the switch, and sped up.

Sebulba hooked part of his pod to Anakin's. Near the final stretch, they both try to undo the joint. Anakin finally breaks away and sends sebulba into a rock mound. Anakin pulls up and crosses the finish line as the crowd erupts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon and Kanon head over to the betting windows and find Watto handing out the last of his dues.

"You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything." He moaned

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy." Qui-Gon replied

"You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!"

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts...I'm sure they can settle this." Kanon suggested.

"No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take him!"

"It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you..." Shmi said, proud of her son.

"We owe you everything." Padme said thankfully.

"Just feeling this good was worth it."

"Padme. Jar-Jar, let's go, we've got to get these parts back to the ship" Qui-Gon said, walking over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys. i'm going to DC in 2 days so i dont know if i can update b4 then. but i'll try! otherwise i cant update until saturday. or sunday/friday, depending on where u live.


	12. And he left his home

k, i'm back from DC and it rocked! k, so i'll update more now.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long." Qui-Gon said to his padawan who came out to greet the returning friends.

"Why do I get the feeling we've picked up yet another pathetic life form?" he answered sarcastically

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." Qui-Gon said, nearly scolding him.

"These are yours. We sold the Pod." Qui-Gon said, handing Anakin a pile of money.

"Wow!" he replied and raced into his home.

"Mom, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" he said laying it out on the table.

"oh Anni, that's wonderful!"

"And Anakin has been freed." Anakin turned around and nearly jumped.

"WHAT!"

"your no longer a slave." Mearad said, coming into the room.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie. You're free! Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" She said to Qui-Gon.

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Coucil."

Kanon walked over to Anakin and squatted. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

"But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?"

"This path has been placed for you, Annie; the choice to take it is yours alone." He thinks,

"I want to go."

" Then, pack your things. We haven't much time." He runs off, then turns around.

"What about Mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom"

"I tried to free your mother, Annie, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon said apologetically

"But the money from selling..."

"It's not nearly enough" Kanon said regretfully

"Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go... to let go of me. I cannot go with you." She hugged him and pushed him back to his room. She stood and walked over to her room to put the money away. Qui-Gon turned to the two girls left in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok. review plz! praise or flames


	13. And kissed his mama goodbye

xXxArwenxXx- thanks, heres your update

-------------------------------------------------------------

"so are you coming?"

"what?" Mearad said, confused.

"Well, i…i…guess we could. I just hate to leave shmi here by herself. And it will be difficult getting my grandfather to let me go, and it might cause a lot of problems for you and Obi-Wan, but yes, I think we will come." Kanon said, looking at Mearad, who finally understood and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then." _Obi-wan will be pleased. _Qui-Gon thought.

_So will Mearad._ Kanon replied. The two grown jedi smiled. Mearad felt oddly left out.

Anakin came running back into the room.

"are you ready?"

"Yes."

"then lets go." they had moved only a short way down the street when Anakin turned and ran back to his mother.

"I can't do it, Mom. I just can't"

Shmi hugged Anakin. Qui-Gon, Kanon, and Siri watch from the distance. She kneels down and looks him in the face.

"Anni, remember when you climbed the great dune in order to chase the Banthas away so they wouldn't be shot... Remember how you collapses several times, exhausted thinking you couldn't do it? " Anakin shook his head yes. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you are, Anni. I know you can do this... ""Will I ever see you again?" he asked"What does your heart tell you?" "I hope so...yes...I guess." "Then we will see each other again." "I.. will become a Jedi and I will come back and free you, Mom... I promise.""No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back. " "I love you so much." Anakin said before running back to Qui-Gon and the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R guys!


	14. Reunions

hey, this was fun, another update, oh, and happy memorial day to everybody!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had to run to keep up with the other three as they neared the ship. Yet he was still far behind. Mearad stopped and picked him up and continued running. With his added weight, she began to slow.

"Kanon, Qui-Gon, wait, could you…" she called, she was going to ask one of them to carry him, and she was sure they were both faster and stronger and could carry his weight.

They both turned and shouted, "DROP!" in unision as she did so, for there was a small, one passenger speeder coming at her, going right over her on the ground. The rider jumped off and attacked Qui-Gon. He told Kanon to get the others inside and tell them to take off. She quickly helped Mearad and Anakin up, took Anakin up in her arms and ran onto the ship. There was a boy there who she took to be Obi-Wan.

"Obi-wan, where's the cockpit?" he looked startled at the group of people he had just met, but recognizing her voice, he ran to the cockpit. "Tell them to take off." She said, laying Anakin down next to a shocked Mearad, and headed after Obi-Wan.

"Fly low, over there" Obi-wan was instructing the pilot. He was pointing to where the Jedi and the other man with a lightsaber were fighting. He took off and once they got very near, Kanon and Obi-Wan went back to the area where Mearad and Anakin were.

Qui-Gon was slumped on the ground breathing heavily with his lightsaber on the ground next to him.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked his master as he swept his long braid out of his eyes.

"I think so... that was a surprise I wont soon forget."

"What was it? " Mearad asked"I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen... " he looked at Kanon.

"Yes, he probably was." Kanon said regretfully. Obi-Wan stared at her. Ignoring him she continued. "Can you take this to the room that is empty, and put our things there as well?" She asked Mearad, handing her a bottle of me'thl, a bacta-like substance. She nodded. "Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination. " "What are we going to do about it?" Anakin demanded to know.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a "who do you think you are?" look. Anakin replied with an innocent stare.  
"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. " "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan shook his hand and smiled at his master, who smiled back.

Then Obi-wan looked at Kanon, and wondered who she was.

"Don't you remember her Obi-Wan?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Did Yana make it back to the temple?"

"Kanon…?" he said weakly. She nodded in reply. He stood up and headed after Mearad.

"Qui-Gon we should make sure the hyperdrive works, and Watto didn't get the last laugh" Kanon said, trying not to laugh herself. And Watto didn't. The ship streaked into hyperspace and to Coruscant as Obi-Wan found Mearad in her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R plz! Praise or Flames, either welcome.


	15. a shorter, less happy reunion

Ok, sry this one took so long, i had a REALLY bussy week and i couldnt use th ecomputer, but here it is. Thanx 4 the review guys! keep 'em coming!

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mearad?" Obi-Wan called cautiously as he entered the last room on the ship. She turned around and put down the robe she had folded and moved to him. He opened his arms and welcomed her in as an old friend. "I missed you so much…"

"Me to." she replied, her voice muffled against his chest. He slid his hands around her waist, then suddenly pulled away, but still leaving his hand there. he observed her up and down as she just watched his face.

"You've changed so much." He said looking at her. "Your hair wasn't blonde, and you don't have a braid." He said surprised.

"Master Riddle thought it would be too much of a giveaway, so she cut it. as for my hair, give thanks to the twin suns of Tatooine."

"I suppose it would be." He agreed, as he trailed off into silence. For a while and awkward silence came over the two as they just looked at each other.

"So what happened at the temple… a few rumors have swept out here, but they all sound ridiculous." She added.

"Well…" he thought "you may want to sit." He said gesturing at the bed as they sat down. "Siri, uh… Master Tahl, "he started, not knowing where to start.

"Why don't you start at the beginning after we crashed." She suggested laughing at his uncertainty.

"Ok. Bruck Chun," he said as he went into a summary of his life since the mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mearad, Obi-Wan," Kanon said entering the room a couple of hours later. "We'll be arriving on Courisant in three hours."

"Obi-Wan, Come here, I need to speak to you." Qui-Gon called walking past the doorway. He regretfully stood and left with one last glance at his old friend. Kanon said good-bye and tossed a bundle of clothes to Mearad.

"Take a shower and see if those fit." She said walking into an extension room. Mearad sighed and unrolled the bundle

"What did you do?" she gasped as she opened the bundle. Her old Jedi clothes were no longer burned, torn, or scorched. They were now clean and ironed.

"We fixed them. Go take a shower and put them on." Kanon instructed, coming back out in her own brown and tan Jedi clothes. Mearad sighed and stepped into the refresher. Half-and hour she came out in her own clothes and her hair soaking her backside.

"Mearad, here, let me." Kanon laughed, yet again having to comb her padawan's long wavy hair. About an hour later she finished and stood to walk out. "There, now your hair is nice and combed for Obi-Wan." She teased.

"Master!" Mearad replied, outraged. She knew it was against the code to fall in love, and she wouldn't break the code.

"What" her master replied innocently, turning around.

"I am not in love with Obi-Wan." She replied angrily.

Obi-Wan let his hand fall. Then he lifted it again and knocked.

"I was just teasing Mearad." Kanon clarified. She turned around again and opened the door. Obi-Wan stood there and spoke.

"We'll be in the atmosphere in about an hour." He said dully.

"Ok then…Oh shoot! Qui-Gon," Kanon answered and rushed past him in search of the Jedi knight. Obi-Wan and Mearad stood there in an Awkward Silence.

"If you're ready you should come out."

"Obi-Wan…" Mearad began, explaining to her friend what she had meant, it was clear he had heard her.

"You should hurry." He added, cutting her off as though he hadn't heard her. He turned and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know they were only happy for a short while, but no fear, they will be happy again later! Review!


	16. Cold Space

thx 4 the reviews guys!

----------------------------------------------------

The ship is asleep. The lights are dim as Padme walks into the main room.

She goes to a monitor and watches Bibble's plea recording. Jar-Jar is stretched out on the floor, snoring. R2 is to one side, cooing as he rests.

Padme appears tired. She senses someone watching her and turns around with a start. She sees Anakin sitting in the corner, shivering and looking very dejected. She goes over to him. He looks up at her with tears in his eyes. He is holding his arms to keep himself warm. "Are you all right?"

"It's very cold." Anakin replied. Padme gave him her over-jacket.

"You're from a warm planet, Anni Too warm for my taste. Space is cold. "

"You seem sad."

"The Queen is...worried. Her peopleare suffering...dying. She mus convince the Senate to intervene, or...or...I'm not sure what will happen. "

"I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again." he said as pulled something from his pocket "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune. "

Anakin hands a wooden pendant to Padme. She inspects it then puts it around her neck. "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie. My caring for you will always remain. "

"I care for you too...Only I...miss... "

Anakin is disturbed about something. Tears came into his eyes.  
...You miss your mother. "

Anakin looks at her, unable to speak. She hugs him, and leaves him to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

flames welcome to burn my reportcard! R&R


	17. Well we finally got to Courisant

sry if i dont update so frequently anymore, its almost summer, and i ... nevermind, sry though!

--------------------------------------

"Coruscant...the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city." The pilot said to Anakin as the ship entered Courisant's atmosphere

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anakin replied enthusiastically. Mearad chuckled and walked out of the cockpit. The ship flew through the cityscape of Coruscant.

"We've arrived Master." She said as she entered the room where most everybody was gathered. Anakin followed up behind her. They landed and everybody exited to the landing platform where the lined up behind the Queen as she was addressed by senator palpatine.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." He said, gesturing to another elderly man beside him. A dark look passed over Kanon's face."Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position.""I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." She replied dryly to the chancellor.

Palpatine starts to lead the Queen, her hand-maidens, and guards off  
the platform toward a waiting air taxi. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Palpatine said addressing the Queen. Mearad gently pushes Jar-Jar and Anakin to follow, leaving Qui-Gon, Kanon, Herself, and Obi-Wan behind with the chancellor

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon said to him, looking at Mearad and Kanon. The chancellor nodded curtly.

----------------------------------------

R&R plz!


	18. Well the Council was impressed of course

hey, sorry this one took so long, the stupid computer wouldn't let me upload this chapter for about a week..so... Sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon finished his report on his attacker with Obi-Wan standing right by him. Mearad and Kanon stood behind him."A Sith Lord?" cried Mace Windu with surprise.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium" Said council member Ki-Adi

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Added Yoda

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Commented Mace Windu

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must" said Yoda

"I sense he will reveal himself again." Said Ki-Adi

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." Added Master Windu

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her." Instructed Yoda.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker...May the Force be with you." Finalized Mace Windu. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan turns to leave, but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council."Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Asked Yoda, surprised.

"With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Said Qui-Gon tentively

"A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" asked Mace Windu

"A boy...his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" asked Mace Windu

"I don't presume..." pushed Qui-Gon

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Cried Yoda

"I request the boy be tested."

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that." Qui-Gon persisted. He looked at Mace Windu who sighed.

"Bring him before us, then." sighed Master Windu

"Tested he will be" Yoda added.

"And one more thing masters." Qui-Gon said at last.

"Only one Qui-Gon?"

"yes masters. Two Jedi, lost on a mission several years ago have been located on tatooine." He said, stepping aside for the two women Jedi, who stepped forward.

"Masters, you may not recognize us,-" Kanon began

"We do recognize you Master Riddle, Padawan Ettinor. It is a great pleasure to see the two of you alive again." Mace Windu cut her off, smiling slightly.

"Master Riddle, survive, how did you? Died the last Jedi stranded on tatooine did." Master Yoda said.

"Masters, we survived by living the life of a normal Tatooine resident. We also were helped by the fact we were given shelter by Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin." Kanon stated.

"It is a wonderful reunion, but as this is not the time for reunions, I would say for Master Riddle and her padawan to continue this mission with Master Jinn." Ki-Adi said quickly, to cut all conversation.

"Agree, I do." Mace Windu looked around quickly and saw several other council members nodding their heads

"Yes. Kanon, Mearad, stay on this mission with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. You are dismissed." Mace Windu said. The four Jedi in the middle bowed and retreated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey so R&R now! PRaise is great! Flames will be used to tourture my annoying cousin!


	19. Will or Won't

Obi-Wan and walked to Qui-Gon's temporary rooming Quarter. They walked onto the balcony and began to discuss what had just happened.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old."

"Anakin will become A Jedi... I promise you." Qui-Gon persisted"Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again." Obi-Wan added, pleading.

"I will do what I must."

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go long with you this time." "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."


	20. They interviewed the kid

sry these took so long guys! i'm trying! my computer is stupid!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stands before the Jedi Council. Mace Windu holds a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flash across the screen. "A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin says, predicting what each picture is.

Mace Windu looks away from the screen and nods at Yoda."Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asked the boy."Cold, sir." "Afraid are you?""No, sir". . "See through you, we can." Yoda said."Be mindful of your feelings..." added Mace Windu, he cautioned the boy.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Added Ki-Adi "I miss her."

"Afraid to lose her. I think." Said yoda. "What's that got to do with anything?" said Anakin, annoyed.

"Everything!" Yoda replied. "Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate leads to suffering." "I am not afraid!" "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you.""I am not afraid." Anakin said, quietly

"Then continue, we will" Yoda said, and nodded at Mace Windu. This would be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


	21. Good To see You Again

PLZ r&R!

----------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Kanon, Qui-Gon," Mace windu called, being the first to exit the council room after Anakin's interview that afternoon. The Jedi Knights had been waiting outside the entire time. The pair looked around, and told Mearad and obi-wan, who were nearby, to take Anakin back to the room.

"Hello Mace." Kanon said once the younger Jedi were out of sight.

"It's good to see you again." He said, embracing her like a good friend. "So how did you survive?" he asked.

"Like I said, we acted as normal tatooine residents."

"No, Qui-Gon, she didn't…" he began, looking to his other friend.

"No, no, not that, but yes, she did bet, and I'm sure she wasn't entirely honest in her time there all the same. She never was here." he said, grinning at her as she smiled guiltily.

"Hey, you two were always right behind me, even sometimes in front. It's amazing that you ended up on the council. I would've expected neither of you two to end up there. Qui-Gon, I congratulate you for living up to my expectations." She said in a jokingly formal way, extending her hand and allowing him to take it and shake. All three were barely suppressing laughter.

"Actually, Mace," Qui-Gon said, after they stopped, "what about Anakin, what does the council think?" at these words, Mace's face became suddenly very solemn again.

"I do not think that the rest of the council was very impressed. He passed every test perfectly, but his attitude less than impressed the others. He has a chance, but Yoda, Ki-Adi, and Adi don't believe in him."

"Wait, Adi's on the council also?" Kanon asked, looking at the two.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, between the two of you, we must be able to do something!" she pleaded.

"they can only try Kanon. We can only hope." Qui-Gon said as the doors of the council room opened. And people came out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

YAY! SUmmer!


	22. authors note

ok sorry i dissapeared for about a year guys. my computer crashed everytime i went on so i couldnt exactly upload could i? but now school is starting and i'm starting to conintue my stories. sorry for such the long delay guys!  



End file.
